Shadows, Daggers, and Hidden Selves
by QuietLiesBecomeMe
Summary: A new teacher, several new secrets, a new side of people. A whole new view of Hogwarts. rnI didn't realize I picked the name of a Sailor Moon Character, some one told me I did. Sorry, I didn't mean too.So, not SM Charcter.
1. New Beginning

A dark haired woman moved swiftly down the train crowded with loud and bumbling children. Pushing past them, she mumbled something about "smelly, rotten kids" and made her way into the empty, last booth.  
  
"It's empty, lucky me." She murmured heaving a briefcase with a grunt above the seat.  
  
"Now that doesn't look too heavy."  
  
She turned to see a man in shabby robes, the man looking shabbier then the robes. He placed his own bag on the opposite shelf.  
  
"I'm Professor Remus Lupin.-That enchanted?"  
  
She nodded, assuming he was talking about her briefcase, and then took his out stretched hand.  
  
"Professor Ami Mizuno."  
  
"Oh. Well then, what do you teach? I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Except, oddly enough, the seventh years.  
  
"I've got the seventh years. I also teach Muggle Film studies and Weaponry. And thats it I think." She really hoped he was through talking, since she had only continued out of fear of being impolite.  
  
As luck would have it , three students barged in. Then stopped, stunned. Not by her, but by Prof. Lupin. Taking the this advantage, she pulled her hood up and adjusted her black robes so she took up no more room then necessary. Lupin immediately forgot about her.  
  
"Lupin!" A light headed brunette said ecstatically and hugged him, "You're back! Welcome back!"  
  
Lupin was obliviously startled himself, but joined in the three's delighted chatter.  
  
After that no one paid much attention to her for the rest of the train ride (Though the red-headed boy had looked at her nervously once or twice). Once the train stopped every one filtered out quickly. Ami waited momentarily, then was not surprised to see all the students out of the train when she left to find a carriage.  
  
She lifted herself into the last carriage that held two boys. One nervous looking boy with a toad, who looked more nervous when she sat next to him, and the other a blonde boy with a malevolent look upon his face.  
  
The ride remained uneventful, except for hitting a brief bump when her hood fell off. The nervous looking boy was too busy trying to keep his toad in his pocket to notice, but the blonde boy's eyes flashed recognition. She silenced him quickly and smiled. Hood replaced, they continued the ride onto Hogwarts.  
  
Once they arrived at the castle, she disappeared quickly from the boy's company and headed to the castle's dungeons. The Headmaster had arranged for her to meet a professor there, so they could take her to her quarters. Which professor, she didn't know who. She wondered if any of the professors would remember her and if she would remember all her professors. She secretly hoped Professor Binns, the only ghost professor, would meet her, even though he could not take her bags. She had found that she never got in any trouble with him her one year spent here.  
  
She did not have to wait once she arrived at the dungeons. She already saw a familiar professor waiting in his black robes and greasy, black hair. He apparently did not recognize her, but he would in a moment.  
  
" I am Professor Severus Snape," He said tersely holding out his hand.  
  
"I know," she answered, removing her hood, " I know, Severus. If I still have your permission to call you that."  
  
His hand dropped quickly.  
  
"Ami?" He muttered with disbelief and anger all in one voice.  
  
Smiling, she replied. " The once and only. Now I believe you are suppose to show me to my apartments?"  
  
Snape, who was uncharactisically dumfounded, turned and started leading her to her quarters. Ami followed closely behind.  
  
Snape had left her to her own devices after they arrived at her rooms. Amused at his lack of words, she changed her clothing and looked at the map Dumbledore gave her of the school. She could see all the teachers gathered in the Great Hall and McGonagoll taking the sorting hat out. She swore under her breath, she was going to be late.


	2. Expect the Unexpected

  
  
She pushed the map into her pocket and adjusted her shawl. Opening both doors into the Great Hall (Some first and second years jumping at this entrance), she enter as soon as Dumbledore went to announce her to the students and staff. He smiled his mischievous smile and started talking.  
  
"And this is Professor Ami Mizuno. Some of you, the sixth and seventh years more precisely, should remember her from her year at Hogwarts as a student. Ami is now delighted to be the seventh year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She will all be teaching Muggle Film studies and Weaponry. Please give her a nice, Hogwarts welcome."  
  
Heads turned as she walked down to the teachers table between the Slytherins and Griffondors and ,while the sixth and seventh from every table clapped wildly, she got "oooo"s and "ahhh"s from the other years. She took the only seat available, next to Snape. She turned to her colleagues on her left and smiled warmly, but didn't bother to turn to Snape who was on her right side. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I would also like to announce to the Slytherins that Ami will be your new head of house."  
  
Silence engulfed the hall. The Slytherins' jaws had dropped, along with every one else's. Ami gaped at Dumbledore, but only for a moment. She was more worried about the man to her right. Snape had paled considerably from his usual paleness. He just stared at Ami for a long moment and she stared back. Ami's instinct said to run  
(for she was not prepared for this either), but she sat dead still as if she was playing dead. She started to talk.  
  
"I-"  
  
"You came back to steal my job?" He said interrupting. His voice had a different kind of heat then she had ever heard in it. Now she wished that He-who-must-not-be-named was here, then she would be less scared.  
  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry, I didn't."  
  
The feast suddenly appeared before the students to distract them from the starting scene. It worked surprisingly well.  
  
"How could you now know? This is how you get me back?" He said through gritted teeth," I hurt you and you take my job? Most people would have used just a normal curse!"  
  
"Oh, if I wanted to get you back I'd find a nice, painful curse to put on you!" Ami's voice wasn't strong or forceful, like she wished, but rather braking and wavering as she talked.  
  
Snape looked ready to kill, but before he got the chance to speak, a red-headed boy fell from his seat with a painful thud. Snape turned his attention to the boy with out hesitation.  
  
"WEASLEY!" he snapped, " ARE YOU REALLY DUMB ENOUGH TO FALL OFF A BENCH?!"  
  
Silence engulfed the Great Hall once again. Students who's attention was once on the food, found Snape interesting once again.  
  
The boy scrambled to his feet quickly and onto the bench, blushing quite furiously. His face redder then his hair. A feet thought impossible by many.  
  
"ANSWER ME, WEASLEY!" Snape snarled almost inhumanly.  
  
"The boy just fell out of his seat, Prof. Don't take out any anger on him." Ami said, her voice filled with strength again. Snape stood, almost petrified, looking at her. He looked as if ready to blow the whole school away. Instead, he slammed his fist on the table (making students and teachers a liked jump). He to be less then carefully choosing his words.  
  
"You are in no position to tell me what to do, Mizuno. And especially who I can and cannot vent my anger on!"  
  
He towered over her like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. Predator and prey. Except, she was not going to be any one's prey. She had been that too often too many people.  
  
"You are not angry at Mr. Weasley, you are angry at me. DO NOT take your anger out on him."  
  
"I shall take it out on whom ever I wish." He turned to the boy, " Weasley, d-"  
  
"Don't give that boy a detention. Don't you dare." Ami wagged her finger at him threateningly, but only to a child's eye, " All he did was fall off a bench. Now, I think it would be best if you and I sat down and ate, glaring at each other every once in a while, of course. Then discuss this situation with Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
Snape moved to retort, but Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"Very fine idea, Ami. You two sit."  
  
Both teachers sat with a loud, audible thump 


	3. Old Friends

Three seventh year students sat in a deserted corner of the Griffondor common room. They sat, unsure of what to say. Staring with happy eyes from one boy to the next, the light headed brunette was bursting with excitement and they were not. She spoke first.  
  
"Ami's back!" Her eyes beamed even more remembering the old friend. "Friend" may not be the right word to call Ami, but they knew each other quite well none the less. They had only talked to Ami mid- school year because she had a book that they needed and the libraby had hiden in the forbidden section. How Ami got a copy, none of them could say.  
  
Ami, herself, scared most of the students at Hogwarts and quite rightly so. She had lost her temper twice during her year there, once when named a Griffondor (when she had most desired to be a Slytherin) and second when Snape had told her once her potion had tasted bad. After Snape said that she burst into the long tiraid of how Snape wouldn't let her put any mint (which wouldn't have affected the potion in the slightest) in to combat the over whelming taste of skunk. Both times she even scared teachers, sparks flying wildly out of her hands.  
  
She had always sat alone and students gave her wide berths and whole rows to herself. Ami found this amusing and kept it up all year. Even though the three Griffondors almost had killed her appearance. They had found Ami was actually quite nice and very talent in things other then magic, which she had tutored them often. She claimed she barely knew anything and that everything (and anything) was wizarding common sense. She even magic without a wand and many students were scared by that more then anything else. Still, these three students seemed to be the only ones to know her good side. Seemed to be.  
  
"Hermoine..." The red-head stared, then drifted off. He was least excited of the three and rightly so. Now Snape would treat him horribly because Snape would think him a teacher's pet already. He would have been better off with a dentetion.  
  
"I know, Ron, I know. She's head of Slytherin. But-"  
  
"But what? She won't favor them? Come on, she'll want them to win. Anyways, what makes you think she won't favor them, just because she knew us so long ago?"  
  
"Don't you trust me?" A new voice was thrust into the conversation and they three turned to see Ami.  
  
Hermoine jumped up and hugged her imediately. While the boys moved closer to the wall. To be seen with the head of another house : social suicide. Yet, they had conmitted more social suicides then most people survived every one.  
  
"Great to see you Ami!" Hermoine chirped happily, " I'm in all your classes!"  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful!" Ami smiled at her, the turned to the boys. Who in turn looked at her, unsure of how to act.  
  
"Ron, Harry! Are you in my classes too?"  
  
"Course," Ron mumbled, then almost screamed in surprise when she hugged him. She turned happily to Harry. Ami had always liked Harry's company more then the other two's. Harry had just felt like long lost family. Which would be wonderful, since she had no actually family.  
  
"And you, Harry?" Harry looked at her, like seeing some black smugged on her nose. She frowned, "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," he finally replied. She patted his head, then strung an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I won't play favorited, if that's what you're worried about.Now, though, I have to go talk to the Slytherins. See you in class!"  
  
"Good luck," Hermoine scoffed.  
  
"Oh, I have more the lady luck on my side," Ami tapped a finger on Hermoine's nose and walked off with out another word.  
  
"She's a dead woman," Ron murmured to Harry after she was well out of range.


	4. You don't like me? Oh well

All the Slytherins were talk quietly amongst themselves, quite different from years before. But then again, this wasn't a normal year. Snape have wielded things to there advantage, but Mizuno ("Mizuno, Mizuno, what kind of name is that?" some whispered amongst themselves) might not be so kind. The sixth and seventh years had been dead silent, except for a girl named Pansy Parkinson. Who had a nack for being loud and boistrous when she shouldn't be. The sixth and seventh years knew they just might have to be good for this year (or until Ami was fired) or else just be cursed and/or poisoned by this short tempered woman.  
  
They had not easily forgotten the way she dressed in all black or read books like "The Manual of Mayhem" or "Deaths: Easily Done and Covered" which she had sent frequently from home. Nor had they forgotten how she exploded at the sorting hat, saying words that teachers gasped at and students laughed at. They had knew then she was more then enough to be a Slytherin or anything else. She was in an odd league of her own.  
  
They had not seen Snape so angry as he followed Mizuno to Dumbledore's office. The two had be glaring daggers at each other and no one liked that. Everyone was sure in the knowledge that Mizuno and Snape were well beyond powerful, which also made them sure the rivalry would even up in sparks. Literally, of course, from when they blow up the school accidently. The Slytherins would rather be outside the building and watching, not in. Which would happen if Snape remained head of the house. They waited desparately for news of that.  
  
The Slytherin painting (a very grim looking fellow holding a reaper) swung up and all fell silent, except for Pansy (which was expected). They had all gulped extremely hard when they saw Mizuno move quickly and silently into the common room. She walked to Pansy, who kept animatedly talking.  
  
"- I remember when she first came here. For one measely year. Probably just wanted rid of her. So horridly dressed and head always in a book. Hagrid has better taste then her!" Pansy roared with laughter and the other girls looked at Mizuno in horror. "Oh, come on, that was funny!" said Pansy looking at the other girls.  
  
"Still quite the gossip queen, huh, Pansy?" Pansy turned slowly to see Mizuno looking down at her, " Might I remind you, before you call me a horrid dresser again and make fun of my head in a book, I was the one who gave you fashion tips when you were hopelessly unfashionable. And I also helped you not fail your second year."  
  
Normally the Slytherins would laugh, but now there stomaches were in their mouths and panic fluttered into there minds. Mizuno would be no easier.  
  
Mizuno turned to the other Slytherins.  
  
"As some of you may not know (since you probably don't listen, even with eyes so big), I went here to school for a year.  
  
"Now, I don't give a damn if you like me or not. You have to deal with me and I you. I play no favorites, because, frankly, I don't give damn if you win the house cup or some stupid Quidditch award. You are here to learn and to learn alone. You will give all right respect to rules and regulations, along with teachers and students. I do not mind taking points away from the house, givng dentetion or anything else. For those Quidditch players, I will easily take you off the team if I find grades not with standing and behavior inadaquete( Several students gasped and held their chests, very upset).  
  
"You will also respect the other students and will become friends with at least one student from another house," Ami waited for the moans and haughty remarks to end, " It is only right. You may have to work with them in the real world, so get used to it. If you do not by Halloween, I will find you a friend. Got it? Good.  
  
"If I find grades slipping from any class, I will find you and ask you what the hell your problem is. Then help you fix it. Whether it be smacking the person or excluding them from privileges, like Hogsmead or dinner.  
  
"Also, my door will always be open to you and other students. Come to me with questions or compliants. Or just to talk. I am not totally an authority figure. I am here for you, whether you like that or not.  
  
" Now, I will leave you to your own devices. I will be checking in. Hope you enjoy our year together."  
  
She turned to leave just as a jittery second year blurted:  
  
"Do you have a good side we can get on?"  
  
She smiled gentilely, answering, " Yes, I do, becareful to stay on it." She left and students started to excitedly talk. Unnoticed a blonde seventh year out after Mizuno.  
  
"Ami," He called after her, " Ami!"  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco," She said in mock disapproval, " yelling in the halls?"  
  
Neither of them kept a straight face, they burst into uncontrolable laughter.  
  
"Nice, Ami, Nice," Draco spat through laughter, " You really scared the crap out of Pansy. Literally, I think."  
  
"That's Prof. Mizuno to you buddy."  
  
The burst into laughter again and gained control only long enough for Snape to pass so Mizuno could reprimand Draco. Just to show she could be the Prof and head of house she was suppose to be. Then they parted ways after their laughter died. Maybe this year would be torable for at least some people.


	5. Secrets Told

The staff meeting was held the next day. Ami was forced to sit next to Severus in an old maid rocking chair (which wasn't bad, at least she could amuse herself by rocking back and forth, and also easily annoy Severus). It seemed all the other teachers disliked him and kept their distance from him. She was not so lucky enough to be far, far away. Or at least farther away.  
  
After a few moments of painfully long chatter, Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and rose from his chair ( a chair that looked remarkablely like a Muggle recliner) to address the staff.  
  
"As you know we have two new staff members, Remus Lupin and Ami Mizuno. Both of whom you should all know. All tiffs from earlier have been resolved and order will at least be a peaceful disorder for the time being.  
  
"Ami and Remus will have one staff member watch there classes for the first few weeks to report on the classes. This is not of my doing, but by the Ministry's growing paranoia of what lurks in the dark times ahead. I have total faith in out new staff members.  
  
"Now to address your concern Miverna..."  
  
As Albus continued, Ami's attention faded from him and the transfiguration classes to the faint smell of loathing in the room. She realized rather quickly that the almost over whelming stench was coming off Severus is large waves. She thought instantly that the hate was for her. She had not noticed the loathsome looks he was giving Remus.  
  
Remus himself struck a cord in Ami. There was something odd and familiar in him and she could not figure it out. Which, she admitted silently to herself, might be why I don't like him much. Plus, he could use a bath and maybe a new set of robes... ( Ami never claimed to be mature)  
  
Albus caught her attention again.  
  
"Now I have one last announce. You all know that Remus is a werewolf."  
  
That was the familiarity Ami realized quickly. Presence of the wolf.  
  
"Is not the only werewolf on the staff. Ami is also one."


	6. Hate

  
  
The whole staff was in a sudden disorderly uproar. Severus bolted up right, upsetting his chair. While Remeus (the Care of Magical Creatures teacher) looked at her with a certian fansation, as if he'd like to study her. The other teachers gave off sudden waves of disgust and loathing very similiar to Severus's from earlier. Only a few hundred of times worse. Even Remus gave off a wave of disgust as if he hated his own kind.  
  
" Calm down. Every one. Calm down." Albus urged. Most of the staff did, but Severus still stood stunned.  
  
"You're a... A werewolf?" Severus asked in disbelief. She had mananged to get him to do two uncharacterist things in barely a two day span. This did not happen easily. Ami had some odd hold on him. What, Severus himself, did not know.  
  
Ami's lip quivered slightly, but not on purpose. She was suddenly petrified. She did not mind the other staff member's gazes of horror at her or the way some busied thier hands with papers to keep themselves from staring like the rest.  
  
"I..." she started, her throat tight, " I didn't look to become one. I didn't have a choice." Her voice seemed childlike even to her.  
  
"How did it happen?" Severus snarled. He looked ready to kill, but not her. He had a sudden protective quality in his voice (another unusual thing),like a brother would protect a sister.  
  
"Severus, now no need to-" Ami cut off Miverna and her attempt to steer attention back to Albus and the end of the meeting.  
  
"Some one I knew bit me. I didn't know they were a werewolf. Didn't tell me."  
  
"Quite a big secret to keep." Remus said quietly almost in a whisper, " Who was it?"  
  
Ami sighed and glazed at the table, then replied, "My late husband."  
  
"And you didn't notice him living every full moon?"  
  
" He didn't leave every full moon, because he didn't have too." Ami raised her head and looked Remus straight in the eye, " He had control and so do I. Do you?" She put emphasis on the last part, as almost an acknowledgement that she could do something he could not.  
  
Remus took no notice. "How'd he die?"  
  
"Suicide. Thought he was some sort of matyr. Said it was the only way not to harm another living soul again. Best for the world," Ami shivered, "best for me. Best for his own soul, but he had no usable soul. All he had was a broken mind and blacken heart. The only time he was ever anything close to human was when he was a wolf. He only hurt living beings when he was in human shape. In reality, he was a git. To me and everyone around him."  
  
"Control?" Severus whispered, wondering if Ami had any concempt of truth.  
  
Ami turned to him and smiled grimly, holding a hand infront of her. Severus and all the other teachers watched (and listened) as her skin streched, hair grew, and bones popped and cracked to form a wolf's paw. The professors looked in awe, and even more disgust then before, at her hand. She let it morph back to human form.  
  
"Proof enough?" She said under her breath and she walked out of the room, heading to her quarters. She didn't care if the meeting was over or not. Nor did she care that all the teachers hated her. She was more worried that she would break down into tears before she reached her rooms. She had not been this upset since she had left the school years before. She had not been sad. She thought she had control of a deep feeling with in her self. No matter what control she had over the wolf, this was much harder to control. Much harder indeed. 


	7. Consequences

Ami didn't show up to any meal in the Great Hall until the Friday of her first class. She would be spending the whole day teaching, and even some of the night. Ami was a bit disappointed that she had Fridays book solid, but she was also going to enjoy the fact that she only had to be any where at all on one day of the week. Seeing the disgust in her colleagues' faces once was bad enough. Now she had to face it for the whole school year. IHopefully less,/I she thought.  
  
"If they get their heads out of their asses," she spoke aloud quietly as she took a bite of toast.  
  
"If who do what?" Severus's voice came as an unwelcome drawl in her pleasant enough mood.  
  
Ami opened her mouth to give an unprofessorly retort ("If I do you" is what instantly came to mind), but closed it rather quickly and took another bite of toast.  
  
" I believe I asked you a question." Severus asked with the usual amount of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Ami said as polite as possible as she tried to control herself ("Yes, I know you asked a question, but I choose to ignore you."), " Actually, I believe I was heading off to class any ways."  
  
"Of course she is," Remus said approaching the table, "She is too good for the rest of the staff any how."  
  
Ami looked at him quizzically . She knew she was rather rude, but she tried to keep that to Severus. Who was just as rude to her as she was to him.  
  
"I'm sorry?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You can go off to your class now." Remus said taking her seat. Ami frowned, but headed off to her first class. Thinking Damn the consequences as she walked.


	8. Now 4 SomethingCompletely Different

  
  
Students, Slytherin and Griffondor seventh years, filtered into a large classroom which Ami could now proudly call her own. Ami sat at her desk, legs on the desk, trying to make a paper airplane. Sher could hear the students whisper thing about her choice of wall decorations. Which consisted mainly of old Muggle movie posters and weapons from her private collection ("Look at that poster!" "Casa- what?" "Weird!" "Awesome sword"). She also had several wizard photos up ("Look it's Mr. Fudge when he was young!" "I wonder how she got that. She's not that old is she?") and costumes from various plays and low-budget films she had been in. Ami smiled, amused at their varing comments.  
  
"Don't tell me she ever wore ithat/I!"  
  
"Look! There's Snape! And he's not yelling at someone!" (the whole class 'oo'ed and 'aw'ed about that.)  
  
" God-zeel-a? Weird."  
  
The class bell rang shrilly at 8:00 and the students settled down as Ami put the finishing touching on her paper airplane. They looked at her expectantly. She still ignored them. They all had a bit of a start when she throw the airplane. It flew through the air and hit Neville straight in the nose and he let out a yelp. The Slytherins let out howling laughter while the Griffondors let out indignent huffs and puffs.  
  
"Hmph," Ron muttered, " Not playing favorites my ass."  
  
Ami slapped her hand on the desk.  
  
"Who told you you could laugh? Ten points from Slytherins," Ami turned to Ron, " And for your unnessicary, Mr. Weasley, five points from Griffondor. Ten if I hear another comment like that." She turn to Neville, who was now a bright shade of red. " I'm sorry, Mr. Longbottom, my aim is off. I was actually aiming for the Slytherin already asleep in my class. Mr. Goyle I think it is." Neville's face turned to a lighter shade of red, to more of a salmon pink, as he turned to see Goyle sleeping on a back desk. Ami moved quietly forward and the whole class was silent. The Slytherins did not look one bit amused, with the exception of Draco, who looked positively estatic. The Griffondors were just weary of where this was headed.  
  
Ami took her wanded out and muttered something. Goyle and his chair levitated suddenly above his desk.  
  
"Mr. Goyle," Ami said loudly, waking Goyle, " You will be sitting up front for the remander of class so I can make sure you stay awake. Mrs. Brown, could you take your chair to the back and sit there for the time being?" Lavender nodded, but moved slowly. She would be invading Slytherin lands. This would not be a good experience.  
  
But before she could sit down,Ami asked every one to come to front of the room. Except,of course, Goyle, who she said was to seat there for the rest of the year. Ami explained herself.  
  
"I will be giving you a seating order. You will not argue with me about them or complain about them. You will sit where you sit. Alright, Griffondor volunteer?" Hermoine instantly raised her hand and instantly regretted it. " Alright, Ms. Granger, sit next to Goyle. For the rest of year you two will be partners. In my class you will be best of friends. Anything in this room you think is funny, confide it to your partner. Anything that your dying to tell, confide it to your partner. They will be sworn to secrecy. If they tell another living or dead soul, they will automaticly fail this class." The now partners, Goyle and Granger, looked horrified to their friends. Ami just smiled and started partnering every one else up and siting them down.  
  
"These are your seats from now on. When you enter this class room you sit there, whether your early or not. Then you will have a pleasant conversation with your new best friend. Not just polite conversation. Each class a new topic will be on the board. When you come later for DADA (Defense against the dark arts), which you will be having together, same thing. If I hear you insulting each other or any other type of rudeness among you, points will be taken away and dententions given. Also, if I hear actual conversation, not forced, I will be giving points.  
  
"Now that the seating order is perfect,in the last fifteen minutes I'll tell you what we're doing this semester... 


	9. The Suckup and the Whinners

Ami smiled with truiphum as her first classed filtered out. She thought it was a highly successful class, it being her very first and all. But certian Griffondors aproached her with a look that said she did not do such a nice job.  
  
"When's your last class?" Harry asked when he reached her desk, "Because we need to have a chat."  
  
Ami took a piece of parchment from her pocket and looked at it. It read:  
  
I8:00-8:45 Seventh year, G/S, MF  
8:55-9:40 Seventh year, H/R, MF  
9:50-10:30 Sixth year, H/S, MF  
10:40-11:25 Sixth year, G/R, MF  
11:35-1:15 LUNCH  
1:25-2:10 Seventh year, G/S, DADA  
2:20-3:05 Seventh year, H/R, DADA  
3:15-4:00 Fifth year, H/S, Weaponry  
4:10-5:40 DINNER  
5:50-6:30 Sixth year, S/R, Weaponry  
6:40-7:25 Fifth year, G/R, Weaponry  
7:35-8:20 Seventh year, H/R, Weaponry  
8:30-9:15 Sixth year, G/H, Weaponry  
9:25-10:10 Seventh year, G/S, Weaponry  
  
REMINDER: Walk the last Seventh year class back to  
their houses./I  
  
"Umm...9:25 to 10:10," Ami replied," I believe it's you and the Slytherins again, for the third time."  
  
"Third time? Third time?" Hermoine question, taking the parchment from Ami, " Greek gods, Ami. How can you breathe with this?"  
  
"Well, I don't. I have these niftly things called lungs and-"  
  
"THERE IS A MORE PRESSING MATTER THE WHAT YOU BREATHE WITH HERE!" Ron yelled, interupting Ami. He turned red as heads turned to see who yelled and Ami had to hold back fits of laughter.  
  
"And what," giggle, " is the more," giggle, "matter, Mr." giggle, "Weasley?  
  
"I'm paired up with Pansy. You know ugly, mean, pug faced girl!"  
  
"And what's the problem, fancy her?" Ami said, giggles under control.  
  
"No! I hate her. And Harry hates Draco and Hermoine hates Goyle! And guess who you have them paired up with!  
  
"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Mr.Weasley."  
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"Don't complain, Mr. Weasley," Ami warned, "I'm very easily drawn to taking points away."  
  
"I, for one, can't complain," Draco said, strolling to Ami's desk, past the Griffondors, "Perfect torture, Ami, perfect."  
  
"Glad you accept, Mr. Malfoy," Ami said, glad that some one apprecaited it.  
  
"Here," Draco said as he produced a crisp, red apple from his pocket, " I took it from breakfast this morning. You might need it later. Seeing as, if you kept this seating arangements thing up, you won't make it to lunch."  
  
Ami smiled, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You might want to inform your classmates for every one person who complains, 5 points will be taken away." Ami winked at him, as if letting him a huge secret.  
  
Draco beamed as walked out of the classroom. Ami turned to Ron, Hermoine, and Harry.  
  
"So what where you say-" The three Griffondors glared at her and walked out the door with out another word, "ing..." she finished before starting on another paper airplane.  
  
And hey, what did ya know, she did miss lunch.


	10. The Worst is Yet to Come

Ami walked, tired and aggravated, down to the Great Hall for a dinner she truly needed. Students where still bugging her about the sitting arrangements and she found it bloody unbearable. If she could just make it to the Great Hall, the hall that was miles and miles away, she could get Albus to keep the snotty, idiotic, worthless kids away from her. Or she just sit by Snape, which would scare the kids away instantly. So far away... Yet, just in reach, not even a hundred feet. So very very close, so-  
  
"Professor!" Damnitt. " Professor Mizuno!"  
  
Ami swung around like a madden bull to face a chubby 5th year hufflepuff.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ami snapped. Evil rotten smelly ugly little git!  
  
"I was..." the 5th year stammered, " I was.."  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" Ami said harshly as the 5th turned red and started to sweat.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"THEN OUT WITH IT!"  
  
"Canyouchangemyseat?" the 5th year spat out quickly.  
  
"NO! 20 points from Hufflepuff for you being the 20th Hufflepuf for asking!"  
  
The 5th year looked at her wide eyed and she walked into the Great Hall she heard the 5th year sobbing.  
  
Ami plopped down on her seat at her usaul seat at the teachers table. No one there. No students getting her early. No teachers. She could have sworn lunch started now. But until then, she could just lay her head down...  
  
ICrash.  
  
Something had just broken, glass and potion all along the floor.  
  
"MIZUNO! Stay after and clean up this mess."  
  
Nodding, the girl watched her classmates leave.  
  
The professor shoved a rag and water filled bucket in her hands. He wandered off. She cleaned. Watching the professor out of the corner of her eye. She smiled looking at him as he sat at his desk, writing esquitely with a quill.  
  
"Is there any reason your looking at me, Ami?" He said dully without even noticing the fact that he had used her first name, for the first time.  
  
She didn't blush, she didn't care that he caught her looking.  
  
"Yes, well, my potion, shouldn't you try it?" She said, pleasantly cool.  
  
The professor eyed her, unsure of what to make of the girl. She had never been scared of him, she had always scared the students. Never screwed up a potion yet, why should this time be any different? After it was only a simple dream remember potion. He did not dream anyways.  
  
"Alright, since I am sure you would not poison me like various other students."  
  
She dropped the rag in the bucket and watched as he took the potion. His dreams should, if done right, appear in the caldrean.  
  
Ami watched in fasication, and the professor watched in horror, as dreams, his dreams, actually unfolded.  
  
"Ami..." A voice, not just any voice, but this certian professor's voice, drawled out from the dream, "...Do you know how beautiful you are when you work on a potion?.. Same drive...Same passion as me..."  
  
In the caldrean, the student shivered and looked away from her professor.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll all be alright..." the dream professor kissed her lightly on the lips, then roughly.  
  
In the dream, the professor pulled off his outer robes and started taking off his shirt.  
  
Outside the caldrean, the student watched ratherly calmly and the professor tried to think of how this was dream show was stopped. It continued slowly.  
  
The dream professor had his shirt off...  
  
And the real student outside the caldrean noticed something on his arm. Something not even dreams could erase. She looked at her professor. Reaching out for his arm, she-"/I  
  
Ami had been asleep for only mere moments, when her shoulder was shaken gentlely by Albus.  
  
"My, dear, I think you are a bit early for dinner."  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"It doesn't start for a while." he plainly stated  
  
"Crap." Ami breathed out.  
  
Albus smiled softly. "Yes, indeed, 'crap'. I was wondering though, what you where dreaming about. Severus and I both were, infact."  
  
Ami looked swiftly around until her gazed fell on Severus. She let out a pained moan and let her head fall to the table with a loud smack.  
  
"Now, don't hurt yourself, you do have more classes today."  
  
Ami sighed heavily. She wasn't enjoying this. And she was enjoying less the look on Severus's face. It wasn't his usually loathing, but rather his other common face. The one where it tells you if you don't do the right thing, he will kill you then and there.  
  
"Are you alright, Ami?" Albus asked, concern finally entering his voice, "You where whimpering in your sleep. What was it?"  
  
Ami's eyes tried to widen, but where too tired to do so. So, instead, she shook her head no.  
  
"I mean, I'm fine, but nothing is the matter...I mean, I dunno what I mean... Just tired... Tired... Yes tired..." She yawned, "Maybe I'll go take a nap before my night classes. Yes, that would be nice, wouldn't it? I shall go now."  
  
"Ami?" Albus used a tone meant to stop her, but she kept doing. It was all she could do to keep herself from collasping.


	11. Threats Get u No where, I lied

Ami sat in her classroom trying to keep a long, calm train of thought.I Albus didn't suspect anything...I don't talk that loud in my sleep...Severus just happened to be early, as usual...He was only glaring at me because I fell asleep at the table.../I  
  
Frustated, Ami threw a decidedly ugly, one legged crane across the room.  
  
"DAMN IT!" She screamed. Good thing every one was at dinner, since it was now five o'clock. She wasn't angry, which was part of her frustation. She was scared and she had good reason to be.  
  
She took a few calming breathes and picked up another piece of paper. She started to fold it, slowly and carefully.  
  
"Ami? We need to talk," Severus walked in carefully, as if the classroom was laiden with traps. She didn't reply right away and for a long moment Severus curiously watched her fold the paper.  
  
"Horrid, aren't they?" Ami finally replied, "Really just more things to throw at the students. I presume you heard about Mr. Longbottom?" Ami weakly smiled, as if she had to ensure Severus that she was fine.  
  
Even though the thought of Neville being hit with something was amusing, Severus hid his amusement.  
  
"I'm sure he deserved it. As to other matters..." Severus started, but Ami ignored him.  
  
"I hit him right in head. Rather amusing, though, I would never attempt that to a student." Ami looked at him momentarily, then turned back to make another paper object, " Smile, I know you'd like to."  
  
Severus did, but only for a flicker of a second.  
  
"We need to talk, Ami," He said, then he let his voice lose some of it's harshness, " About certain things."  
  
"Like the Mark? Don't worry. I don't care if Albus knows, I don't trust him. And honestly, who am I to tell you what to do in your spare time? But serouisly, must people just get a hobby." Ami spoke calmy and w/out hestation, but her voice had an eerie air to it which sent a shiver down Severus's spine. He got over the eerieness and suddening got the rip that stupid owl looking thing out of Ami's hands.  
  
And he did.  
  
"AMI! STOP FUMBLING AROUND TRYING TO MAKE A BLOODY OWL OUT OF GREEN PAPER! THINGS ARE NOT AS SIMPLE AS YOU SEEM TO THINK!"  
  
Ami looked at him. Then through him. Past his pumping heart and over vital organs. Past his skin and spine. It was almost as if she could see through every wall and door, student and statue, table and chair, any thing that stood in that direction.  
  
Her eyes were red for obvisious reasons that were soon going to make her eyes redder. Severus noticed this quickly, and noticed that the usual glimmer in her eye was still there, but it seemed sad as tears started to clouds her eyes. She obvisious did not wish to cry, so she made (what Severus hoped) was a joke.  
  
"It was suppose to a snake."  
  
It was a wasted effort, and Ami began to cry. But it was not the undignafied crying that Severus had seen her do when she was eighteen, a mere student, a mere child. Now she was twenty three and she cried like forty year old woman who did not want her children or husband to hear her crying. She let out no childish sobs and did not let her breathing become irregular. She just let the tears fall on her face and drip slowly down her chin and onto her lap.  
  
"I'm pathetic," she whisper," Pathetic. I'm suppose to be an adult, yet I'm acting like a child." She did not direct this a Severus and he was glad.  
  
While he did not care enough at the moment to show her pity (Which he would later on regret), he did care about her future safety, and his own, to do what he did next.  
  
He knelt down infront of Ami and tightly gripped her shoulders.  
  
"Ami, you are barely an adult," Severus sighed, " that is why I must talk to you about what happened five years ago."  
  
Ami tried to pull away, but when he would not let her (not that he was stronger then her, just the fact that she did not wish to lose the feeling of his hands.) she settled with just looking away.  
  
"Ami, Ami, just look at me," When her head did not move from looking at the empty class room, he yanked it forward and held it there, " Look at me, directly in the eye. Eye to eye," Ami did so and he saw the fear embedded into her eyes, "Focus on me, " Ami nodded wearily, " Do not, I REPEAT, do not tell a single soul or object about what happened five years ago. It is not for any one else to know. It was a stupid," Now Ami did sob, but only slightly, " thing for either one of us to let happen. As for the other events that happened, they should not be know to others either. It is a secret between the two of us. Do you understand?" Ami remained silent, " DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"OF COURSE I DO, NO REASON TO SHOUT!," Ami replied, placing her hands on his, she continued, " I would not tell if even if other's lives depended on it. I an too ashamed of it."  
  
Severus let her words soak in and they hurt, but he did not show it.  
  
"I mean it. Not a soul. You tell and we are both in danger," he said, barely audible.  
  
"You would be the one in danger,Severus, you would be."  
  
"No, you would be in danger too. Because I'll put you in danger, Ami." Ami pulled away, looking at him in more fear then before.  
  
Since he had nothing left to say, he left Ami sitting there.


	12. Men in Tights

Wrestling always amused Ami greatly when she was living in the Muggle world and it still did as she stayed in the Wizard world. Usually she would not be able to watch the tapes her friend Alex sent her. Not with so much magic around.  
  
But if she learned anything in school here was the fact that if there's too much magical energy to work something, you harness the magical energy to work it. By doing that, she could use her TV and VCR not only for classes, but also to watch her beloved wrestling.  
  
"That last clip was from last week when Shinchuck and Scotty broke the special walk that Rico and Haas use." a brunette man on the TV spoke over crowds.  
  
"It was an insult to those men.Though, I think I can understand it." The man next to him with caramel skin and funky tie (which Ami found quite cool) answered.  
  
"Well, Tazz Shinchuck and Scotty are out here now to make a public apology."  
  
"Well, they better. They don- OH MY GOD, COLE! Look it's Rico and Haas!" Two men rushed into the ring. One with a curly afro and colorful clothing and the other buzz cut hair and a speedo with his name on the ass.  
  
"Truthfully, Tazz, I hope they kick Shinchuck and Scotty's ass."  
  
A bell rang, signalling the beganing of a match. Scotty walked to his corner. He wore his usual bucket hat and baggy pants, but he also had a worried expression on his face. Shinchuck didn't look hopelessly to Scotty when Ricco entered the ring like most wrestlers did. He just did a gracefully head swing, which made his hair fly behide his shoulder, and looked at Ricco ready and willing.  
  
Ricco looked pleasantly surprised, but still went into his normal flirting routine. Shinchuck circled him once, then ran forward, head first. He hit Ricco in the stomach and the flashy man flew backwards into a corner pole. The crowd booed, then slowly went into gainful cheers as Shinchuck beat up on Haas.  
  
"Hey, Cole, look," Tazz said as he was suppose to be doing commentary, "that sign says 'Shinchuck's my brother!' and has a really crappy drawing of him."  
  
"Well, Tazz, he does have too siblings."  
  
Ricco and Shinchuck were now crawling to reach their partners in the corners. Shinchuck reached Scotty and tagged him in. Just then a man in a mock pardy of an Opera suit runs behind Haas and punches him down low. Haas falls, as the mystery man disappears.  
  
"LOOK! Tazz, who was that guy?"  
  
"What guy? Are you going nuts? There was no guy?..."  
  
Ami was enjoying this. Enjoying this enough to miss the headmaster coming in. He swept past her in a cloud of robes and turned off the television.  
  
"Albus," Ami nodded a greeting and sat up right, "Would you like to sit?"  
  
"No, no that is fine." Albus declined only because books stacked every where in Ami's quarters. The books were open, closed, stacked, scattered. The books included wizard books, muggle books, and journals. It would be suprising if Ami didn't just sleep in that one chair. Albus understood her mess though. She only came into the school's view on Fridays, when she had to teach. It had been four weeks since the beginning of the school year and she had already hidden herself away. Albus thought that was too much saclusion, too soon.  
  
"What brings you here, Albus?" Ami asked pleasantly enough, but Albus knew better. Very few people would have, Ami having adapted an acting talent, but Albus knew her well enough to know.  
  
"The elves say you haven't been eating the food they bring you," Albus looked her over once quickly. She was skin and bones almost literally, was she taking lessons from Remus?, "Obvisiously, you haven't been."  
  
Ami sighed rather heavily,then smiled, "Yes, sir, I know. I'll try and regain my appetite."  
  
"Ah. But what is more disturbing is that you lock yourself in your rooms all except for Fridays. It is not like your reviewers have been giving you any bad comments. Infact, they like the way you keep the students in line."  
  
Ami was confused momentarily, then remembered she had had teachers sitting in on her classes under Albus's request.  
  
"I am just," she paused for a long moment, " I am just uncomfortable in such social situations, sir."  
  
"No one says you have to have good conversation skills. You just need to eat. There fore, and I do hate to do this, from now on I will have Severus escort you to your meals. If you do not come, you will be fired."  
  
Ami's eyes widen and she tried to find an arguement. She couldn't find one.  
  
"Grea, no arguement," Albus's eyes had there normal twinkle again, " Now, would you humor an old man and let him esort you to dinner?"  
  
"What old man?" Ami smiled, taking his offered arm. She went not because she wanted to, but because she had to. She really just wanted to see who won the wrestling match.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't own wrestling Characters. WWE does. All except ShinChuck. Cause that one is my brother. This chapt is dedicated too him.  
  
Hi Chuckles! 


	13. Made up Words

Chapter Thirteen: Made up Words  
  
Ami sat next to Severus and an empty chair (it being the last night of the full moon) staring at her food and found she was more nauseated then hungry. She wasn't sure why she sitting next to Severus. Albus just direct her there and she went. She didn't feel up to an argument, especially with her boss. Frankly, she didn't even notice Severus there. That is, until he spoke.  
  
"Never seen food before?" He said with an extra additive of venom.  
  
She smiled best she could and faced him.  
  
"Correction, I never ate it before." When he scowled at that, she couldn't resist poking a little fun at him, since she did forget the little threat from before (How, I don't know, but the women hasn't be eating, so that could have been a problem). She lowered her voice so only he could hear, "You know, I miss seeing you smile. You're lovely when you smile, 'specially if it's just for me." She placed a hand on his forearm and waited for a reaction.  
  
Then he did something unmistakable odd for him. He returned her sign of affection by patting her hand. Ami blushed slightly as her eyes widened. She was astonished as well as embarrassed. She felt like one of those hormone driven teenagers waiting for any sign of affection from their crush, no matter how unlikely it would seem, and getting it. She had no clue what to do. She honestly expected to be swatted away.  
  
"You need to eat," he said quietly and placed her hand to her fork.  
  
Ami nodded and picked up the fork. She dropped it immediately. The metal had pushed into her spindly fingers and pain now raked through her fingers.  
  
"Shot," She bite her lip and massaged them the best she could.  
  
"Are you all right down there?" Professor Sinistra asked, adding "Severus didn't bite you did he?"  
  
"I'm fine and Professor Snape did nothing of the sort," Then Ami muttered, "someone on the staff has to have some dignity."  
  
Ami could have sworn she heard a muffled laugh from beside her, but then thought better of it. Severus would not laugh at such a uneducated comment.  
  
Ami wrapped her hand in a napkin and picked it up.  
  
"What do you plan to do when you go to cut the roat beef?"  
  
Ami frowned and looked at Severus, then at his unused napkin.  
  
"Can I have your napkin?"She paused, "Oh! I mean please can I have your napkin?"  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Severus took the plate from Ami and started cutting the meat himself. At this, several students shouted things (like "don't, he might poison it!" and "Is he sick?")  
  
When he placed the plate back infront of her, Ami sat in momentary awe.  
  
"You know, you could have used my knife and fork," Ami smiled, "but thank you."  
  
"You are welcome." Severus replied, now turning his full attention to eating.  
  
"Why? I mean, it's not like you,Professor."  
  
"You may call me Severus. Since I do recall you calling me it before. And as for why, you just seemed pathetic."  
  
Ami giggled. "You know this is going against all your Snape-isms."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your mannerisms."  
  
"Making up words?"  
  
"I have been for years. Don't you red the essays your students hand in?"  
  
"Why should I? They're full of made up words." 


	14. No News is Best News

Dinner ended, pleasant and worthwhile,but while the teachers stood to leave. They all noticed the heaviness in which Albus carried himself. For the first time that evening, Ami looked out the window. She thought she should feel relived that it wasn't a full moon, but the fact that Lupin was not at dinner worried her immensely. Albus asked in a very sullen tone that we all join him in the staff room. The teachers all bustled off to the staff room. Their conversations all buzzing about what this could be about, but when Albus walked into the staff room, they all fell silent. Ami was waiting for people to scream or start trembling,but no one did. The atmosphere was in a high state of worry and nervousness. You could tell Albus did not call a staff meeting on the spot often. When he did, it was for extreme purposes. The only people who did not seem utterly disturbed, where Severus and Ami. But they were never easily perturbed. Albus cleared his throat. You are all probably wondering why I have called you all here. He paused, with a sigh.  
It is because of Remus. Sadly, he has bitten a student. The teachers where in an instant uproar. Some worried and some stating things quite lewd.  
Ami, herself, was quiet. A shadow had fallen over her and she had lost the bit of light hearted-ness she had at dinner. I wonder what student it was, Sinistra wondered aloud, The poor thing. I hope their all right. Why should we hope their all right?! This is why werewolves cannot be trusted. Those filthy flea infested vermin who choose to be a monster! Professor Flitwick was red in the face and standing on his chair, If I had my way, I'd kill them all! They are vile and disgusting and should be destroy. They should be wiped from this earth! Why thank you Professor Flitwick, Ami answered calmly, It's nice to know that my colleagues want me dead. The table got dead quiet. Every looked at Ami. They had easily forgotten that Ami was a werewolf, let alone actually in a room with the rest of them. Wh-why Ami... I...forgot you where here. Flitwick squirmed in his seat. Ami's eyes had iced over and her voice was dark and brooding. She turned into Severus in one foul swoop. I'm sorry you feel that way about werewolves, Ami said slowly and still calmly, but I must assure you, if all werewolves where as horrid as you make us out to be, you would not have a chance to kill any of us. Not only that,but I do not know of any werewolf who wanted to be a werewolf. Fate chooses it for us and fate is a nasty thing. As for being wiped from the earth, werewolves already have a high suicide rate. We can obliterate ourselves, thank you. If you think just because you have control you're different then the rest of them, you're wrong. Flitwick answered with fiery.  
And how do you know I'm not different? Have you gotten to know me? I am still a living being. Yes, I am a werewolf. It is part of me, but it is not all of me. If wizards would stop being such bigots, maybe they could help werewolves instead of trying to kill them or send them insane. Ami was still utterly calm when Albus spoke up. Lupin will not be able to teach for the next few weeks. Ami and Severus, you will both be taking care of his classes. Ami, I will also ask you to tend to Lupin and Ginny Weasley in their emotional states. Alright, Albus,but how did it happen? Ami asked. Albus sighed heavily. I don't know.I just don't know. The Weasleys will be in my office soon. With that Albus got up and left for his office, Ami left for Lupin's quarters, and the teachers all sat in silence watching after him. 


	15. Drunk People Got No Reason

  
  
Ami said knocking on his door, Remus, please let me in. Remus? Ami heard a clatter of moving furniture and bumps and thumps as Remus came to the door. Remus answered very disheveled and red in the face, reeking of fire whiskey. He shouted at the door frame, MO I NOW YOU? Tsk-tsk, Remus, you should know your door frame by now, but he's not the one who knocked on you door. I am. Ami was holding back chuckles. She had never seen a drunk Remus and was very amused. Once smeconm, the drumfrum wanna meh asttemd, Remus stared at the door frame, It mot yaking. He said extremely puzzled. Door frames don't usually talk, Remus. Remus hit the doorframe. Sttuuupppead drumfrum! San't evew yak. Ami placed an arm around Remus's shoulder and led him inside, closing the door behind them. Let's get you some coffee,dear heart, Ami set Remus down on a comfy chair and sprang him up some coffee, Here you go, le lupe. She handed him the coffee, but after him almost dropping it twice, she helped him drink it. Think you'll need to throw up? Smank ewe. You didn't answer my question, Remus. Think you'll throw up? Hat ewe whink ewe are meh mo- He didn't get the chance to finish, he just throw up. In the coffee, on his clothes, and unfortunately, Ami thought, on herself. Sworry. I- I whink I weed threew wup Ami cut him off. Say no more. And with that Ami conjured up a bucket with her wand (after doing a quick cleaning spell and pulling his hair back) and let him throw up in it to his heart's content. After quite a while, he stop and would not stop apologizing. I'm sorry Ami, I really am. This not the way I would want anything I do with you to go. I'm so very sorry. I do like you very much and I- Have an odd way of showing it? Ami asked, quietly. Remus looked lost and worried for a moment. I'm not just apologizing for throwing up. I'm apologizing for being rude. I really... I kinda of like you. Really really like you, more then like like you, Remus's face went a Weasley shade of red, like he was a teenager again. Oh. Well, at least you don't hate me, le lupe. Ami answered, as if he didn't say anything that would make some one blush. She eyes, though, held the answer to his statement. What does le lupe' mean, Ami? It's French for the the wolf'. She said, almost inaudible, adding, I could call Ginny that too now. Ami wasn't afraid sitting there to show the sadness and fear in her eyes. That poor girl. Ami never meet one of her kind until Remus and had sincerely wished that she would never meet one, let alone know a wolf who turned some one. Some how, though, she knew it wasn't on purpose and that alone kept her from killing Lupin. Even learning to keep control, she learned it from a long dead monk's transcripts. She thought herself vile and had vowed to kill any werewolf she met. She only let herself live because she had gained control quickly. She felt more like an animgus then anything else. Remus held Ami's hand in his, but she barely noticed. She herself was traumatized, in a way. Anyone being bit was like braking a commandment. Like the lost commandment made for werewolves, Thou shall not bite! They sat for a while, both lost in a never ending train of saddening thoughts. Until, finally, Ami said: I'm sorry, but I don't like you. She pulled away and sat next to his chair. Well, who do you like? Remus asked, staring off into space. You sound like a teenager, you know that? You have to like somebody. I did, but sometimes you lose that somebody. Sometimes, it has to be done. Where did you get the scar on your arm from? Ami looked down at her arm. She had totally forgotten it's exsistence. It wasn't the You- Know- Who symbol. No, it was just a wigglely line that almost looked like the start of the symbol. Nothing really. Remus seemed to think about it for while, but then gave up looking for the encoded message. Who was that somebody? It was nobody, le lupe, nobody. A somebody who was nobody. Interesting. I should go. Ami got up, but Remus grabbed hold of her arm. Please don't leave me. I can't stand myself anymore. I want to die. You know that feeling don't you? Please don't let me do anything stupid. Please don't leave. Ami pitied him the way she would pity a child and stayed. She treated him like he was a child and she his mother. Consoling him and babying him like any mother would do. She would not admit this, but she had never lost her motherly instincts from before and never would. 


	16. Comfort

Ami walked back and forth infront of Albus's office. She hadn't dare knocked. She could smell Ginny and her parents (Parents and children often have similar smells)and she did not dare disturb them. She had lost herself in thought.

Remus had bitten a student and what if she could lose control and do the same? She had been weary as of late, what if that affected her? And they fact that she's barely eaten lately too?

Poor, poor Ginny is what she thought most. Albus would let her stay her for her remander of school, but what happens when she reaches the real world? What if students find out some how? She had heard Severus had let out Remus's secret of the wolf out, but would he do that to a student?

"Ami? How long have you been out here?" Albus asked as he followed the Weasleys out. Ami was not freed from her mind traps, and Albus had to stop her pacing to get her attention. "Ami? Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir. No, sir. I'm just very worried, Albus. There are things I need to discuss with you. Like the well being a Ginny. I'm more worried about her then anything! Everything else can be pushed awayed!" Ami had not realized the Weasleys where still there. She was not coming to her senses quickly enough to pay attention.

"You and your sincerity," Albus turned to the Weasleys, " This is Ami Mizuno, one of the Dark Arts teachers. She has a motherly love for all the students, I do hope you understand. She used to be a mother herself."

Ami was a pale pink as she shook Ginny's parent's hands.

"Pleased to meet you." They nodded politely, but obiviously, looked rather disturbed at the werewolf's presense.

"Ami?" Ginny's voice was low and quiet, and it almost came out as a squeak.

"Yes, dear?" Ami answered back quietly.

In a rush of movement (almost like high winds pushing a blanket away), Ginny had latched herself to Ami.

"I'm so scared!" Ginny started crying and held onto Ami like a child clutching to her mother (or Gloria clutching onto my leg).

"Shhhh...Shhhh, dear, it'll be alright. We will help you through this. You can be assured that."

Ami continued to comfort Ginny, until the tall redhead, who was much different then when she was a second year (shorter and just a little more homely, now taller then Ron and had grown quite pretty), was feeling better.

Ginny and her parents thanked Ami and left quickly, her parents uneasy at the display. And Ginny's mother quite clearly upset that Ginny choose Ami to find comfort in and not herself.

You know what they say, blood is thicker then water. Packs are more binding then family.

As far as Ami was concerned, maybe it was time to start a pack. Even with only three people, it would be better then being alone in their pain.


	17. Now is the Time to Panic

Ami sat quietly in Albus's office. Neither one of them saying a word. Ami was quite distract by the pheonix who was being reborn then. She, herself, sometimes wished to be reborn. Maybe she would be, but not here. She would always be something of the same here, in this office, in this school, in this place. She stilled liked it though, and was fine in the possibility of staying. Possibility being the key word here.

"Why did you have to say I was a mother once?" Ami finally said. Her voice was a mesh of sadness and a sort of defeat. As if this had been some silence war and she had lost.

"You were one. You and I, and Severus know you were a mother once. I never thought it too big a deal." Albus respond, as if talking about someone dying their hair or painting their nails or some other nonsense.

"Severus found it a big deal. A very big deal." Ami squirmed a little and frowned. These seats used to be much more comfortable, she thought.

"The child's death was the big deal. You know he-"

"I know," Ami interrupted, " I know." She knew too well what had happened that year at Hogwarts and what had happen in the two years after. It was still fresh in her mind and was an unyielding pain. Some thing now she didn't dare think of.

"Did Remus see your scar?" Albus was looking at the scar, " You know what that scar was suppose to be. It was never fully given."

Ami twitched at the mention of the swiggle scar. It was not only the start of the You-Know-Who scar, but was suppose to continue. Ami tried hard not to think about it, but Albus always found ways of bringing up.

"You'll have to talk about someday, Ami."

Ami nodded. "That's not why I came to your office," Ami took a long, pained breathe. Her throat was closing up and she was more worried at the moment, then she had been in months. " I came to ask if I still have a job? What can I do for Ginny? And Remus? And... And if I get canned what am I suppose to do?!" Ami felt a if she couldn't breathe. So much more was on her mind, but nothing seemed to want to spill out.

"Ami? Ami you still have your job. It will not be taken from you. As for Remus and Ginny, it is up to you." Albus looked at her quizzically, or so it seemed. The man knew everything, every one knew that. " Do not panic, Ami. Calm yourself down and might I suggest that you go see Severus? He seemed to calm your mind before so many times, and you his. Maybe it is time to reforge your bond."

Ami's breathing was regular again and she smiled gently.

"Albus, the bond was never broken. Some where along the line, the rope broke. Rope can be retied, mended. But unlike rope, bonds are never broken, severed, or cut."


	18. People are Annoying

Ami walked as quickly as she could down to the dudgeons. She was not happy, but she was not mad either. She was in a state in between that made her as unrulely as mad and as oddly lightas happy.

She hated it.

She needed to get down to -

"Ami!"

Ami was quite upset at the sudden voice of a student at this hour, but of course being in the mood she was in, she let him call her name again before she turned to face him.

"HARRY POTTER! It is past student curfew, you should be lucky that I'm not giving you a detention." Ami was faced now with a billowing rage.

She was not happy at all now.

"I- I...Ami, I just need to know what happen to Ginny. Is she...She okay?" Harry was obvisously very upset,but it did not help Ami control her temper.

"Do you think, Mr. Potter, that I can tell you anything you want to know?! GO TALK TO HER IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!" Ami let in a deep breathe, them calmly said, " If you really are a friend, go to her."

Ami turned and kept going. A startled Harry Potter standing in her wake.

She was used to the dark ,and sometimes, dank dudgeons, but today it was startling like her mood and she hated it too.

She hated it even more when Draco Malfoy decided to walk in her war path.

"Draco Malfoy, get back to you dorm rooms before I take all my wrathe on you."Hell hath no fiery like a women's scorn."

"Eh..." Draco hestitated, then tried being swauve, " Well, us being the good friends that we are, I thought you'd tell me what was going on."

"You little snot Draco," is what Ami started to say, but after a bit of quick thinking, she said this instead:

"Oh, yes, Draco, I'll tell you the little secret of what's been going on." She smiled grimly, while Draco looked positively giddy. Draco walked up closer to her and waited for what she had to say. "Malfoy, YOU ARE A SELF-CENTERED, POMOUS, EGOTISTAL GIT THAT BELIEVES BECAUSE HE IS RICH AND A PLAYER HATING PUREBLOOD THAT YOU CAN GET WHAT YOU WANT. NOW GET TO YOUR DORM ROOM BEFORE I GIVE YOU A WEEK OF DETENTIONS!"

Draco Malfoy jumped at this and ran to his dorm room. Ami continued to walk to her destination.

Ami knocked on an oak door. Her temper was gone and now she was just in that play between happy and mad. This she could handle.

The door opened with a creak.

"Hi," Ami said, breatheless from how fast she was walking, " We need to talk."


	19. Small Talk

Ami, who was now somewhat calm, stood (still in the hallway) looking at Severus, waiting for a response. He did not look very pleased when he had opened the door, but his look had softened a bit when Ami spoke. Still, he was silent and had not yet gave her permission into his apartments. Ami wasn't sure why she needed permission by now. She knew him well enough before, but he still was not very keen on the idea of just letting her waltz in. They could be forced to live together and he would still have her knock and wait for permission.

Finally, Severus stepped back to let her in. Ami slightly smiled and walked into his study/kitchen/livingroom that was one of three rooms that each teacher got. Ami's apartments where similar in blue prints, but the decorations were much different. Severus had jarred herbs and dead animals floating in various poisons. Along with many, many books which he had always impressed Ami with. Even though Ami now had an impressive amount of books, Severus still had more and she was still quite impressed. ( Does that give any guys out there hope to find a girlfriend? Impress'em w/books.)

Ami walked around, looking at everything like she had done years before in her spare time. She was always fascinated by these things, but now she did not have to ask questions about the items. She either knew it or remembered Severus telling here about it. She now wondered if her now stop questioning ever bothered him. It could not have bothered him that much. With all they went through, she could not have bothered him much at all.

"Gods, I haven't seen this place in years. It didn't change much did it?" Ami said after becoming quite aware of Severus staring at her, the door only half-way shut and the feel of Severus tension. Severus now shut the door fully. Ami held back an urge to kiss him. Which she knew she had before.

Being at this school made her forget her late husband. Frankly, she would prefer not to remember him. He was more of a second choice. Now, Ami was in the apartments she had spent a good three years visiting (one while at school, 2 out of school) and it almost felt as though no time had pasted.

"No,Ami, the room hasn't changed," Severus answered, "But, contradictory to the room, you seem to have."

"Very little, but sometimes people seem to change when all they gained was a heavy heart." Ami returned Severus's stare now, "Like you, I have not changed much. And even more so like you, I have become sad and rather lonely. It's been horrid since I left Hogwarts."

"You had a husband," Severus said quite stately.

"Yes, I did," Ami looked away from Severus. Noticing a new jar of newts, Ami walked over to it, " How new are these?"

"About two years old. Not the best purchase." Severus stepped forward more, as if Ami was threatening to break something. Ami seemed to sense this.

"I won't hurt your precious newts or anything else. I..I just came to talk. To some one who wasn't drunk and someone who couldn't take my job away."

"So I'm just that warm and fuzzy then?" Severus said straight-faced.

Ami smiled slightly.

Then said, "No, everyone else is just drunk."

Severus frowned and his beautiful brow furrowed.

"It was a joke, dear," Ami said quietly, "I know not funny. Lupin was drunk earlier though. He hit on me."

"You can't be serious. I always thought that old mutt was more for the men." Severus relaxed more and more as the bantered. The banter might have been better before, but now it was amusing enough.

"You caught him spying on you again, aye?" Ami's smile widened. Severus smiled slightly too.

Silence enclosed the room. A comfy, comfy silence. Ami broke it suddenly.

"I've missed you." She said quietly.

Severus sighed.

"You realize you may have possibly become more childish with age?"

Ami looked at Severus, eyes sad and smile cold.

"Funny how that works, isn't it?" Ami said quietly, " And yet, you don't change at all. You're still the greasy git you always where."

"I did miss you. Things do change. I do actually give a damn about whether or my house can pass by their own accord. Since now they have no choice." Then he added quietly, " Your house, I mean your house."

Ami stepped toward him. She was now close enough to grab Severus. Usually Severus would step away from this, but he stood close to her and was calming with her near him.

"Let's sit, Ami," Severus led her to the chair she had always sat before.

It was an over stuffed comfy chair covered in velvet.

"I love this chair."

"You always have."

Ami sat down and watched Severus sit down across from her. She opened and closed her mouth several times before Severus said something.

"Say anything, Ami. I know it might hurt me, but I would deserve it." Severus said quietly.

"I'd never hurt you. There is no reason too."

"But...I...I...Ami?" Severus was struck with awe. Ami should be ready to kill him, to make him burn.

"I don't want anger or threats between us. I want to be near you. Friend or otherwise."

Severus nodded.

"You're quite the sap now, Ami."

"I suppose I am." Ami replied, and they fell into a deep silence.

Ami's eyelids fell heavily.

Strong arms carry her somewhere, placing her on a familiar bed, but not her own. She wouldn't let herself wake. She couldn't if she tried.


	20. Firmiliar Places

Ami rubbed her tired eyes. Bits of sunlight were fighting to blind them and the light did it's job. In the morning light, Ami's eyes were useless in battling the feeling that she was not, infact, in her own bed. She had to use her wits and mostly, because of the early hour, her sense of smell.

It smelled pleasant. Of potions and spice. And something like...like someone's personal scent...Like Severus.

Ami bolted up right. Well, her clothes were still on. The bed next to her was cold. Actaully, she was right in the middle of the bed. Good sign... Or bad sign. Depending on what she wanted to accompliash the night before.

What did she want to accompliash?

Anything at all?

Or did she just want to get into his apartments and never leave?

The latter sounded best.

This wasn't so damn. It was still bad though.

Ami moaned, throwing a pillow over her head.

"What did I do?" she whined.She's didn't remember much after sitting down. She did, however remember quite well someone carrying her in her. Well, Severus of course. She could never feel more secure in anyone else's arms.

"You did nothing inapprepraite, Ami," a languid drawl came from the doorway, "Except for falling asleep in that chair, but you needed the rest."

Severus cautiously moved into the room. Ami lazily watched him, head on her hand and pillow removed. He seemed to notice this and moved slowly, until he sat at the end of the bed. Back to Ami.

"So, you carry all the pretty Professors into the your room?" Ami asked, smiling abit.

Severus laughed. "No, only you,dear. Besides the prettiest professor here was Lockhart."

"Ah, yes. If we could have just taped his beautiful mouth shut, he would have been perfect." Both of them laughed.

After a moment of comfy silence, Severus spoke.

"Maybe you should get ready. Their is a quidditch match in ten minutes between your house and the Gryffindors. Albus will expect us to be there. Especially you. He's been keeping tabs on you. Every since you locked yourself away."

"I'm not totally away. I teach my classes."

"And you apparently watch wrestling."

"Yes, very much of it. And grade papers. Is there anything else I should be doing?"

"Maybe eating, sleeping,breathing...Those types of things."

"Yeah, maybe," As Ami spoke, Severus turned to look at her. Ami had changed clothes, bunned her now green and black hair, and had done a cleaning spell all well the talked.  
"We might not be late if we run."

"Do we really want to go, Ami?"

"I think we have too."

"Damn."

Needless to say, they didn't run.


	21. Hell Hath No Fiery

Ami and Severus found seats in the back of the teachers booth.Ami laughed off the few odd stares she got and shrugged off the few remarks she got about being Ami sat next to Minerva, saving Severus from her company, and recieved a grunt of disapproval.

Well, good morning to you too,Minerva. Ami said with a smirk, focusing her attention to the red and green blurs on the field. 

Just lovely Ami muttered after looking at the score. 40-30, in favor of the Griffindors. Ami sighed. It would be best if Draco caught the snitch, but miracles werent bound to happen.

Ami looked from Draco, who was flying back and forth in an odd frenzy, to Harry. Harry was paler then Ami had ever seen him and he looked as if he was shaking too.

Harry doesnt look to well Ami muttered, worried.

He never looks good, Ami. You should know that by now Severus replied, as Ami sighed wearily and Minerva gave him a spiteful look.

He does look awful pale,doesnt he Minerva stood to get a better look He looks as if hes about to fall

Minerva was right. Harry was swaying too much on his broom and justas everyone seemed to notice, he did fall. Ami didnt say a word. Just automactically used magic to slow the fall and make a big pillow appear for Harry to fall on. Albus didnt even have time to pull his wand out.

By the time Harry was too the ground, people had swarmed the pillow. Madame Pomfry had to fight her way threw. People were talking in dismayed, hushed voices. Most were, except, that is, the Slytherins. They were a different story. They were cheering madly and chanting random things about Harry.

Ami felt the heat rise in her face. How dare they? Theyre laughing at there own classmate! Everyone of them was, except Draco, but Ami was too upset to notice. 

Ami stood, ever so slightly shaking with anger.

Her voice boomed over everything else and pulled everyone to a stop.  
HOW DARE YOU CHEER SUCH A THING! GO TO YOUR DORMITORY IMMEDIATELY! ALL OF YOUAnd what if we dont go one asked, rebelliously.

If one person, just one person, does not show up in that dormitory, there will be no quidditch team or Hogmead trips. And if you think youll all be smart and not show up, then all priliviges will be gone. All of them. Everything was silent, not even crickets chirped. No one moved Well, chop, chop! Get a move on! Especially if you want to do something other then study and eat the rest of the year

The Slytherins rushed out and everyone else turned their attention to Ami. Severus looked upset and Albus had a sly smile on his face as if he knew it would happen.

Ami shrugged to the people watching her.

Some one had to discipline them, didnt theyAmi smirked and started to make her way to the dugeons.


	22. Lucius Malfoy

Ami was in a rage as she entered the Slytherin common room. She couldnt understand how these children com be so sick, so sadistic. She was like that when she was young, but she was raised...She was...

Ami shuddered as the Slytherins waited in eery silence for her to speak. They didnt move once. They were literally scared stiff. Ami surveyed the room looking to see if everone was there. She frowned when she noticed a certian little blonde boy was not there. How dare he? She thought. How could he do this to her. Ami sighed.

What the hell is wrong with you she said half heartedy Why are you being so bloody sadistic? Potter could have been very serouisly hurt and you laugh  
Potter never gets hurt, Ami.

Ami turned to face the hauntingly familiar voice.

Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Nice of you to meet us at your old house. Would you be kind enough to tell me were the hell your son is Ami regained some heart into this speech finding the rage that had turned into disapointment I do realize hes probably torturing some poor ants, but hey, I want to give him the benefit of a doubt.Ah, the wit Lucious Malfoy scowled First off, call me Lucious. Second, I must talk to you away from these... He paused, seemingly digusted children. I have certian things to discuss with you. 

Ami paled, making herself look like ghost since she was rather pale before, and her throat closed up.

She said in a strained voice as her gaze was frozen on Lucious stay in the common room. If any of you leave the consequences will be dire.

Lucious gestured for Ami to leave leave and he followed Ami out. He was on her heels the whole way and had a predator look on his face.

Usually the Slytherins would feel good about escaping punishment for a little while, but... this was different. They felt a great fear for their head of house.

And maybe, they were right to do so.


End file.
